Kitty the little cat
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: This is a twist version of the Little Mermade transformed as a Puss in Boot's. In it. Puss is a street Tom cat and Kitty is one of 7 princess cat's. But will this unlikely pair ever get together? And what happened to Kitty's claw's? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Kitty the little cat

**Kitty the little cat**

**Quanktumspirit: "This is a twist version from Ariel to Puss in Boot's. I will try and stick to the Ariel plot. But there will be no ocean in this story. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Saturday 4th August 2012."**

* * *

One day in the vast kingdom of cat's there lived a mighty cat king. His name was Alexander. He had brown, white, black, gray and any type of cat fur colour the world has ever seen. He had a beautiful wife called Glinda. She had the most stunning black fur and blue eyes he has ever seen. He loved her with all his heart.

One day she asked to talk to her love about an important announcement.

**King Alexander: "Yes my love. What is it?"**

**Glinda: "Well my dear… you remember we talked about having a family…"**

**King Alexander: "Yes. And I told you that baby kitten's are fine. One ore two. Do you remember."**

**Glinda: "Yes… but…"**

**King Alexander: "What? What ever it is tell me dearest. Please."**

**Glinda: "I am pregnant from you with… with…"**

Glinda got the ultra scan out and showed her husband the baby's… in there were 7 baby kitten's. King Alexander's eyes widened. 7 prince's ore princesses. Wow.

**King Alexander: "We… we are going to be parent's of 7 baby kitten's?"**

**Glinda: "Yeah. Will you stay with me please?"**

**King Alexander: "Always and forever."**

Glinda and King Alexander kissed each other passionate. They just loved each other to much to ever be apart.

**King Alexander: "But what are we going to call them dear?"**

**Glinda: "I would love to give them all the same first letter dear. I know you count threw the alphabet and when I say stop tell me which letter you've got. That will be the first letter of every kitten."**

**King Alexander: "That is absurd. But ok. A…"**

The king counted threw the alphabet and Glinda grinned at him. A short while later.

**Glinda: "Stop. Well what letter?"**

**King Alexander: "K. So the kitten's will be called K something."**

**Glinda: "Well. Let's think…"**

A nock came from the door and a lady in waiting entered.

**Lady in waiting: "Oh I beg your pardon your majesty. A boucle from your mother and father has arrived."**

**King Alexander: "That's ok. What for flowers?"**

**Lady in waiting: "They are Camille's sir."**

**Glinda: "Why they are my favourite. Thank you. Oh thank you so much Miss. May I please know your name?"**

**Lady in waiting: "Ok your highness. My father called me Kaya."**

**Glinda: "Why thank you Lady Kaya. May we have your permission to use your name for one of our kitten's?"**

**Kaya: "Why, that would be an honour to be called after one of the princesses. Thank you so much."**

**King Alexander: "Hey we cold as well call one of the kitten's Kamilla. Ok?"**

**Glinda: "After my favourite flower. What a brilliant idea."**

**Kaya: "May I please know why the interest in the letter K?"**

**King Alexander: "You may. Because all the princesses should have the same letter. That way it is easier to remember. Could you give us another name with K?"**

**Kaya: "I have 2 actually. One from my diseased mother. She was called Kitty. I loved her to bits."**

**Glinda: "Wow. We should call our youngest Kitty. Thank you. Have you got another?"**

**Kaya: "If I may. My great grandmother was called Karenna. She loved baking."**

**King Alexander: "Well tell your great grandmother all the thanks' from us. She has just been named for one of the 7 princesses."**

**Kaya: "Thank you so much."**

**Glinda: "Have you got any other ideas?"**

**Kaya: "I'm sorry. But no your highness. How about you ask the public when you tell them the great news?"**

**King Alexander: "What a grand idea. Ok."**

So the public gave the princesses there last names. And as the perfect names were found the kitten's all arrived.

The king and queen stood in front of there kingdom and showed them there beautiful cat's. The kingdom named the last ones: Katie, Kadie and Karia.

So there names stood and the King and Queen loved there baby's over everything. They grew up and were a right bunch of trouble at times. Especially there youngest Kitty. But one thing that all of there Kitten's could do was sing.

One evening Kaya asked her father and mother to hold a concert for them. They have written a song about there names.

**King Alexander: "Why of course my dears. Tonight. If that is ok with you guy's?"**

**Kamilla: "Thank you so much father."**

The evening came and the kitten's al looked ravaging on stage. Kitty was placed in a closed of cat basket for the show. The lights dimmed down and it started.

**Cat sister's song:**

**Cat sister's: "Ah, we are the daughters of Alexander  
Great father who loves us  
And named us well  
Katie, Kadie, Kaya, Karia, Kamilla, Karenna and Kitty.**

**In concert we hope to enlighten**  
**The heart of the cat country**  
**With music's swell. Katie!"**

**Katie: "Ahh."**

**Cat sister's: "Kadie."**

**Kadie: "Ahh."**

**Cat sister's: "Kaya."**

**Kaya: "Ahh."**

**Cat sister's: "Karia."**

**Karia: "Ahh."**

**Cat sister's: "Kamilla."**

**Kamilla: "Ahh."**

**Cat sister's: "Karenna."**

**Karenna: "Ahh."**

**Cat sister's: "And then there is the youngest**  
**In her musical debut**  
**Our seventh little sister**  
**Were presenting her to you**  
**To sing a song Sebastian wrote**  
**Her voice is like a tingle**  
**Its our sister**  
**Kitty- Ahhhh."**

Kitty ran of stage in tears and the guards were after her. She just hated the spot light whiles her sisters couldn't get enough of it.

The guards lost her as she ran directly out of the palace and into the kingdom for the first time ever in her life.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh no. What will Kitty find in the street's? Please review. I own the re-written names for Kitty's sister's."**_


	2. Chapter 2: A street cat's territory

_**A street cat's territory**_

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Saturday 4th August 2012."**

* * *

The street's of the cat kingdom were all well kept. The guards made sure of it. They were all over the place.

One cat in the cat kingdom was an outcast and an outlaw. His name was Puss in Boot's. He had orange fur, green eyes, a black cowboy hat, black boots and was one of the best fighter's and sneaker cat's that has ever been born. Thanks' to his training he could more ore less steal anything that comes in his way without anybody noticing it.

Right now he was sitting in a gutter above a house and watched the other cat's doing there job's, walking around the place, selling things and talking to other cat's.

**Puss: "Ah. What a good day for a perfect steal… but what?... Ah. Found it."**

Puss quiet as a mouse followed a fish wagon which was heading to the king's palace. Puss has been in there quiet often, but never met one of the princesses before. As the wagon stopped and the coacher got of to talk to the king about his delivery, Puss carefully and quietly ran the other way and found a small open door.

He pushed it open and vanished behind it. He looked around as to where he ended up in. It was a bedroom. From all the pink colours and a big bed he presumed it was the bedroom of one of the Princesses.

He has never met one of them in person, but heard plenty of them. He knew they were called: Katie, Kadie, Kaya, Karia, Kamilla, Karenna and Kitty.

He thought there names were all silly. Why name your litter after the same initial when it could be simpler as to have your own name? He wondered who's bedroom he has accidently slipped inside. He wouldn't mind knowing one of the 7 ore maybe all of them.

Suddenly he heard somebody come closer to the room. He noticed he stood closest to a walk in closet. Puss quietly slipped into it and look's threw a small gap who was entering the room.

Puss saw a black she-cat. His heart stopped. She was impossible beautiful. And she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes reflected the perfect light in her bedroom. Suddenly Kitty got up and walked over to her closet and opened it.

Puss backed further in her closet as not to get spotted. He noticed a ragged looking dress and handed it to Kitty. Kitty got the rag dress and looked at it pleased.

**Kitty: "Thank you destiny."**

**Puss: "You're welcome Seniorita."**

**Kitty: "Hu? Who's there?"**

_**Puss quiet to himself: "Shit. My over talk active tongue."**_

**Kitty: "Get out of my closet ore I'll kill you."**

Puss lifted his paws up and walked out of her closet. Kitty looked at Puss and she was amassed. The first Tom cat she has ever seen (if you subtract her father) here in her bedroom.

**Kitty: "Who are you? Were you planning an ambush on me?"**

**Puss: "No, no. Not at all. I was just hiding from the guards that are on the hunt for me."**

**Kitty: "Hiding from the guard's? My you are stupid. Don't you know where you are?"**

**Puss: "I am in your bedroom Seniorita. May I know your name please mademoiselle?"**

**Kitty: "First yours. Now ore I'll call the guards."**

**Puss: "Si Seniorita. My name is Puss in Boot's."**

**Kitty: "Well it was a bit obvious with your boot's."**

**Puss: "And you?"**

But just as Kitty wanted to answer a knock came from the door. Kitty quickly grabbed Puss and launched him out of her bedroom and out into the street's.

**Puss: "Ouch. So much for knowing who I am."**

Kitty quickly closed her window, picked up a wedding fashion magazine and pretended to read.

**Kitty: "Come in."**

It was one of her sister's: Karenna. She was grinning from ear to ear and grabbed Kitty's paw.

**Kitty: "Karenna. What is it dear sister?"**

**Karenna: "Father wants to talk to us about our soon to be marriage. Come my dear sister."**

**Kitty: "M… M… Marriage? To who?"**

**Karenna: "Come."**

Kitty had no choice, but to be dragged away to her father. He stood there smiling at all of his daughter's.

**King Alexander: "My dearest daughters-"**

**Karia: "We are you only daughters father. What is it?"**

**King Alexander: "That is what all the normal king's say-"**

**Kitty: "Since when are you normal? What is it?"**

**King Alexander: "Ok. So not to beat around the bush. You guy's know that all of you are reaching maternal age and have been attracting some suitor's."**

**Katie: "Really father. Well I haven't meet my man jet. What are you planning?"**

**King Alexander: "We are going to hold a grand ball and invite all the male cat's. You girls will have to dance with everybody and once you found your one true love you shall ask him to marry you."**

**Kamilla: "What a grand idea father-"**

**Kitty: "That must be the worst idea you ever had. Why should we?"**

**King Alexander: "YOU WILL FOLLOW THE BALL KITTY ORE SO HELP ME I WILL STRAP YOU TO THE FLOOR OF THE DAY OF THE BALL!"**

**Kitty: "Excellent. Then I don't have to dance."**

**King Alexander: "Just get ready please. Every male in the howl kingdom is invited. Now go."**

The princesses quickly as they could ran to there bedroom's and changed into there ball costumes. Kitty smiled and wondered if this mystery cat that has visit her will be there as well.

* * *

_**Out in the street of the cat kingdom.**_

All the cat's gathered around a poster posted up from one of the king's guards.

**Samel: "Hey guy's hear this: The king invite's every suiteable male to dance with his princesses. At the end of the ball some lucky male cat's will get the permition to marry one of his 7 princesses."**

**Puss: "My, my. How convenient."**

**Kloro: "You won't get an invitation Puss even if you beg on your hand's and knees infront of the king. You have been an outlaw and will always be an outlaw in the King's eyes."**

_**Puss quiet to himself: "Oh yes I will. You just wait and see."**_

Puss recognised one cat that was invited and looked just like him. Puss crepped behind him just as he got the invite, he then held a knive to his throught.

_**Puss quiet to the cat: "Now you give me the invite and don't tell anybody that I took it. Ore I'll kill you and still get the invite."**_

_**Cat: "Ok senior. Just please don't kill me. I have a wife and 5 children at home. Here is my money, the invite and my name tag. Just please don't kill me."**_

_**Puss quiet back to him: "That is a good cat. Don't tell anybody that I have it now ore you are dead imediately. Now hurry allong."**_

The cat ran away in fear and Puss chuckled at his succes in getting the invite. He will have on hell of a time at the ball.

* * *

_**Back in the Palace.**_

So the ball was organised and all the Princesses were in beautiful costumes. Everything was prfect for the ball.

**Kitty: "This is just a waist of time."**

**Kamilla: "Come on Kitty. At least make an efort today to find the man of your dream's. We all are right behind you."**

Kitty looked to all the other cat's and they nooded. She smiled. She knew she would allway's have her sisters there for suport.

**Kitty: "Thank you guy's."**

* * *

**_Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."_**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear of the love job

**Fear of the love job**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 9th August 2012."**_

* * *

Kitty sat on her bed and cried threw the sun set. She felt just awful. Her heart has been won, by a seducer of faker boy.

Puss was perfect in every way, he was charming, had beautiful green eyes, a sunset kissed fur and was incredibly talented with his sword. Maybe that is what makes him so attractive to other cat's?

But he was like her dream prince to her. Oh how she wished he could be the man she could marry and wake up and see his beautiful green eyes every day of her life.

But he was a street Tomcat and not a prince. That was so disappointing. Why couldn't god place Puss in a royal family? Be a prince ore lord somewhere and then take her as his wife.

There may be no other way for her to be with him.

**?: "Oh Princess… there is a way you can be with him forever…"**

**Kitty: "Who… who is there?"**

Kitty looked around the place scared and tried to picture the face of the talker. Suddenly out of no where came two ravens. These ravens could talk to her and understand her.

**Raven 1: "Dear, sweet princess. Don't be afraid of us… we know somebody who can make all of your little dream's come true…"**

**Kitty: "Who?"**

**Raven 2: "Someone who wishes to meet you personally so that she can explain it further. Come with us this evening and you will see…"**

**Kitty: "Ok."**

Kitty looked out to the horizon, but could see it will take a few hours before sun set. As she looked back to the raven's she sees they have left. So she walked to the drawing room where her sister's: Kamilla and Kadie were and drawing a picture of a vase of flowers.

Kitty got out her own paint set and draw a picture of Puss in shining armour. Kamilla noticed a hint of sadness in Kitty's drawing's.

**Kamilla: "Kitty. What is it? Are you not happy that our father is trying to marry us of to a prince?"**

**Kitty: "Not at all. I want to find my true love. And not some wash bag of a cat."**

**Kadie: "That is what we all wish for. But there are hardly anybody out there who want us… wouldn't it be great if we will find true love?"**

**Kamilla: "By far. But Kitty never forget that even if we don't find our true love, we will all way's have each other. No mater what."**

**Kitty: "I know. Thank you guy's."**

Kamilla and Kadie nodded and finished there work. Then they tidied there things up and left for dinner. Kitty looked at the best work that all her sisters and her have drawn together. It was a picture of there diseased mother. There father was overwhelmed by it and hung it with pride in the painting room.

**Kitty to the panting: "I hope you are proud of us mother. We all miss you so much."**

Kitty walked out of the room and of to diner. She didn't notice that the picture winked at her and then became the lifeless painting once more.

* * *

At dinner Katie and Kaya talked non stop about how exciting it is going to be to fall in love with somebody. They had smoked salmon fish, roasted beef and last a fine glass of cream.

The king listened with great fascination what his daughters have done today. Everybody noticed that Kitty just poked at her fish and only took small sip's of her cream. Something was on her mind.

**Karia: "Is everything alright dear sister?"**

**Kitty: "Hu?..."**

**Kamilla: "Dear you have hardly touched your fish ore cream. Normally you would drink at least 3 glasses under 2 minuets. But today you are not even half way threw your first glass."**

**Kitty: "I am just not hungry. That's all."**

**Alexander: "Dear. You are turning red. Are you sure you don't have a fever ore a cold?"**

**Karenna: "Going for the opposite father? Very clever."**

**Kitty: "No. It is not that. I'll be in my bedroom if you are on the look for me. Good evening guy's."**

Kitty left to her room and started singing. She sang the song: Everybody wants to be a cat. Her sisters looked at her shocked and with great fascination. King Alexander still looked clueless after his singing daughter.

**King Alexander: "What has gotten into her?"**

Karia knew exactly what was wrong with Kitty. She smiled.

**Karia: "Don't you see it father? Kitty has fallen in love."**

**King Alexander: "Kitty? In love with a cat? That is not what I expected."**

* * *

After dinner the 6 Princesses followed Kitty of to her bedroom and crowded her in there. They started bombarding her with questions.

**Katie: "Alright Kitty. Spill. What has gotten into you?"**

**Kitty: "What do you mean? I am fine."**

**Kaya: "You are constantly singing in the hallways, your paintings are of orange cat's doing various things, you look into the distance with a dreamy eye. So don't tell us that you are ok. What happened?"**

**Kamilla: "I think I know. Here is a book about feelings and if you have one what happens to you."**

All the cat sisters crowded around the book and flicked quickly threw it. They found out what was wrong with her. Kitty has fallen in love.

**Karenna: "My. Kitty you have fallen in love."**

**Kitty: "I know. He is so hot."**

**Karia: "Kitty pull yourself together. You are turning into a love sick teenager. AAAHHH!"**

Kitty attacked Katie and kissed her square on the lips and then skipped of to her bedroom. Katie sat there shell shocked just as her sister's. Kitty is really getting sick if she is already kissing her sister's thinking it is her lover.

* * *

In the mean time King Alexander was walking around trying to understand what was wrong with his daughter. She is just not like herself at all.

**King Alexander: "Maybe Simon knows. After all he has been keeping a close eye on Kitty. SIMON!"**

Simon quickly ran into the room and bowed down to King Alexander.

**Simon: "You called me your highness?"**

**King Alexander: "Yes. You have been keeping a close eye on Kitty. So do you know what happened to Kitty in the past 24 hour's?"**

**Simon: "She was in her room and read a book all day sir. I didn't see anybody else."**

**King Alexander: "Who is the prince she has fallen in love with?"**

**Simon: "There was no prince-"**

**King Alexander: "WHAT KITTY HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A STREET CAT!"**

**Simon: "I am sorry sir. But no."**

Now King Alexander was lost for words. If it is not a street cat ore a prince cat then who? Simon quickly handed him the wanted poster of Puss in Boot's that he found whiles looking in the street's for a picture of the guy.

**King Alexander: "A… a criminal…"**

**Simon: "Yes. I saw him running from our guards and then entered your daughter Kitty's room."**

**King Alexander: "AND YOU DIDN'T REPORT IT TO THE GUARD'S!"**

**Simon: "I did. He was catapulted of the wall back into the street's."**

**King Alexander: "HE SHOULD BE KILLED AND NOT CATTAPULTED, IF I GET MY CLAWS ON HIM I'LL CHOCK HIM LIKE A CHICKEN!"**

King Alexander ran furious all the way to Kitty's room. She was admiring her paintings from Puss as her father burst threw the door.

**King Alexander: "YOU EXPLAIN NOW WHAT IS BETWEEN YOU AND THIS ORANGE CAT!"**

**Kitty: "I… I am good friends with him. And his name is not orange cat his name is Puss in Boot's."**

**King Alexander: "HOW DARE YOU LOVE A CRIMINAL! WELL THAT'S FINAL!"**

King Alexander ordered that every painting of Kitty's is to be destroyed that showed any sign of the orange cat.

**Kitty: "NO… FATHER PLEASE… NOOOO!"**

Kitty ran as fast as she could to her bedroom, passed her sisters and threw herself on her bed. She burse in a flood of tears. She will do anything she can to see Puss again even if it means killing herself.

She remembered the raven's offer of help and decided to head out to this somebody who could help her get her true love back.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh. What is the offer of this other creature who owns the raven's? Please review. I own nobody."**_


	4. Chapter 4: The price are her claws

**The price are her prized jewels**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Sunday 12th August 2012."**

* * *

In the mean time Puss recovered from his catapulting way out of the king's home. He knew he would not be allowed to be any 2 feet close to Kitty now. This made him mad.

Why can't the king accept that one of his beautiful daughter's has fallen in love with a Street cat?

How ever it will turn out. Puss was determined that he will see Kitty again. Even if it means handing himself to the guards and being executed.

* * *

**Back with Kitty**

Kitty kept a close eye on the guard's as to how to break out of the castle without anybody noticing she was missing. She looked around her room and noticed a chimney. It was not in use. But Kitty knew that the roof was unguarded. So her plan was all set.

She will leave in the evening. During the rest of the day she played with Karia a chess game. She won 3 and her sister had 2 games won. As the sun was lower Kitty pretended to be tired and asked her sister to go to her room.

**Karia: "Ok. Good night Kitty. Sleep well my dear sister."**

**Kitty: "You to my sister. See you in the morning (_whispers to herself: Ore not.)"_**

Karia left for her own chambers and Kitty made sure nobody followed her to the chimney.

* * *

As she arrived weirdly the same raven's sat there with a basket.

**Raven 1: "Good evening Princess. Are you sure of going threw with it?"**

**Kitty: "Yes. Anything to get to be with Puss. Can you bring me now to the person you claimed can help me?"**

**Raven 2: "Of course. Just steep into this basket and we shall be on our way."**

Kitty climbed into the basket and the 2 raven's tried to heave it into the sky.

**Kitty: "I'm Sorry if I am to heavy."**

**Raven 1: "It is nothing we haven't seen (whistles)"**

From the distance came 10 more raven's and they all attached themselves on the basket, together they were able to heave Kitty into the horizon and flew away from the palace to the desert. There was nothing to see for thousand of miles in any direction. So if Kitty would fall nobody would be there to save her.

* * *

The flight with the 12 ravens took about 5 minuets and they landed in front of a pot. At the pot throwing inside it a few herbs was a gray cat with on eye patch and a black eye.

**Kitty: "Um… excuse me Miss… are you the one who can help me get my man?"**

**Unknown gray cat: "Why yes Miss Kitty, my name is Misty. Your majesty. But I am not a charity… what have you got that can give me value just as much as I can give you?"**

**Kitty: "Sorry. But I only have 200 golden coins. Will this be enough?"**

Kitty handed the bag filled with the gold coins. Misty took it in her paw and looked at them uninterested. She bit into one of the gold coins and it was the prove for her that they were real.

**Misty: "Well. They are real. For 200 gold coins I can brew you a potion which shall allow you to spend 1 week with Puss. Nobody will be on the look out for you or know that you are a princess. But remember only for 1 week. If you can manage that Puss will sacrifice his life for your love within the 1 week then you two may live together and love each other till the end… but if not. Then Puss will ignore you as he has always done and you will belong with me."**

**Kitty: "Ok. Let's get to work."**

Misty taught Kitty how to brew a very powerful potion and added in loads of herbs and water. Misty looked into a brown box and sight annoyed.

**Kitty: "What is it Miss Misty? Haven't we got everything?"**

**Misty: "Sadly no. We need 20 cat claws and I ran out. They as well all need to be from the same cat to strengthen the potion…"**

Misty had a mischievous grin. Kitty looked at her claw's and thought: _If she would give her claws up then she could be with Puss for one week. And claw's were not that important. _

**Kitty: "Could you take my claw's and use it for the potion Misty?"**

**Misty: "You will sacrifice them for the potion?"**

**Kitty: "If I can be with Puss… yes. Please take them."**

**Misty: "Ok. But it is going to hurt a lot."**

Kitty was strapped on a stretcher bed and Misty got out a clam. She grinned, because Kitty's claw's would look excellent in the potion and she could always use them to transform into her, claws, fur and eyes. Just everything.

Misty got the clamp and carefully placed it to one of Kitty's claw's. Kitty shivered as she felt the metal touch her bear skin where her nail joined her body.

**Misty: "Ready?"**

**Kitty: "Yes…"**

Misty clamed the metal shut and it fitted perfectly on Kitty's nail. Then with one quick pull Misty yanked the nail out with it's route.

**Kitty: "YEAU!"**

**Misty: "One down 19 to go. So get used to the pain Kitty."**

**Kitty: "Great. I am very much excited. YEAU!"**

Misty yanked every claw out of Kitty's paws. Kitty screamed through the howl process. Once all 20 claw's were out Misty threw 10 claw's into the potion. Kitty cried, the pain in losing all of your nails was terrible. The other 10 Misty grinned sly and hid them in a small sack and threw it into her cart.

Once she stirred the brew up it bubbled for another 5 minuets and then it was finished with a great orange puff heart coming up.

**Kitty: "What now?"**

**Misty: "You drink this potion down to the last drop and by the morning you wake up and Puss sees you he will be with you for the 1 week. And you know the rest."**

**Kitty: "Ok. Thank you."**

Kitty left the home and walked to an empty cardboard box. Then she looked at the potion for which she has sacrificed her beautiful claw's.

**Kitty: "Well… now or never."**

Kitty opened the potion bottle and drank the howl contents. It tasted like rotten eggs with rat and cucumber. Kitty nearly gagged at the potion. But knowing she had no more she forced the rest back down her through and once the last drop was gone she fell fast asleep.

She didn't notice a cat approach her and curl up around her...

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Oh. Who has found the dear girl? Well wait and see. Oh and review please."**_


	5. Chapter 5: A street cat's life

**A street's cat's life**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for Kitty's father, mother and sister's. Written date: Monday 27**__**ht**__** August 2012."**_

* * *

**Back in the Palace evening**

Kitty's sisters all just got ready for bed and looked around the castle for where Kitty could have gotten of to. But no where was she found. They even asked the guards to keep an eye out, but nothing.

**Kamilla: "Kitty couldn't have just vanished completely from the face of the earth. What do you guy's think?"**

**Katie: "I agree. Something must have happened to her."**

**Kadie: "But what? Could she have been kidnapped?"**

**Kaya: "GUY'S LOOK OUT THERE!"**

All the princesses raced to the window and a massive yellow poisonous looking cloud appeared out of no where. Quickly Katie, Kadie, Kaya, Karia, Kamilla and Karenna got a gas mask over to not breath the poisonous fumes. The poison got everywhere and made everything that ever was Kitty's disappear.

As if she has never existed. Katie had to look in shock as the family portrait the picture of Kitty got rubbed out. As if she has never existed.

After 20 minuets the last poisonous fume left there was not a hint that Kitty has ever existed. The Princesses quickly checked in the birth records of there sister and Kitty was not marked in as there sister.

In stead she was marked as a street cat. Even a robber and outlaw. The 6 sisters were shocked.

**Katie: "No… Kitty…"**

**Kadie: "But she is our sister. We grew up with her."**

**Kaya: "I bet witchcraft is behind this. Come we have to visit somebody to see if it is really true."**

**Kamilla: "Who?"**

**Kaya: "You will see."**

In the next evening Kaya lead the other princesses out to the outlands and she found the witch cat: Misty.

Kaya knew her because as she was looking threw there post she found a brochure about a magic cat called Misty.

She stood above the same pot from which she has bewitched Kitty and Puss. Misty looked up after spying on a poor cat who asked her to retrieve his true love for him. And because he couldn't pay her back she killed him with a poison and trapped his soul in a bottle for her own uses.

**Misty: "Like I told him. I am no charity. Now who's next… huh 6 more souls are here with me? Who?"**

Misty looked up and found: a orange furred cat, a white furred cat, a orange furred with white paws cat, a black furred cat, a white furred cat with black spots and a orange furred cat with black spots in front of her.

She grinned because by looking at the same 6 birthmarks as Kitty Softpaws she knew they were her sister's.

**Karia: "Um… sorry for disturbing you your highness of all magical cat's. Me and my 5 sister's have a question for you-"**

Misty quickly raised her paw and made Karia shut up. The other 5 watched her quiet and with high fear. For Misty was known for killing many cat's that didn't pay her. So they each had a sack of gold for her just to know where there beloved sister is.

**Misty: "Why your highnesses **(Bows down in front of the princesses) **To what do I owe you the pleasure of being here?"**

**Katie: "Well we noticed a yellow cloud coming from this area. We thought it might be poisonous and held our breath's and waited for it to pass. And as soon as it did we noticed that everything from our sister Kitty has been destroyed ore removed. And you are the only magical cat knowing in the howl kingdom. So we thought you did something for everybody to forget Kitty. Our sister."**

**Misty: "How come you guy's remember?"**

**Kadie: "We didn't in hail the toxic fumes. So tell us what happened to our sister and why nobody remembered her?"**

**Misty: "Ok. I tell you. Gather around the pot and it will show you guy's."**

Katie, Kadie, Kaya, Karia, Kamilla and Karenna all gathered around the pot and Misty got into a small trance.

She brought up the past bubble of the day Kitty came to her and showed it to the other princess cat's.

* * *

_**Past Bubble shows:**_

_The bubble shows Kitty how she was sleeping in a box next to a ginger cat. He was smiling and hugged her tighter. As if she was his prisoner. But she was purring happily. She turned her head and found the same cat that entered her room._

_**Kitty: "Um… good morning senior."**_

_**Unknown orange cat: "Good morning seniorita. I am Puss in Boot's. What is your name?"**_

_**Kitty: "Um… Kitty."**_

_**Puss: "Nice to know you Kitty. How about we get some breakfast. Not a bad way to start the day."**_

_**Kitty: "Ok. Do you know where some is?"**_

_**Puss: "Mostly I catch some mice. Have you ever been mouse hunting before?"**_

_**Kitty: "No. Not that I can think of."**_

_So Puss took Kitty with him to get there first breakfast together which was roasted mouse. He showed her many ways how to eat the mouse and it was going really well. Then they walked threw the city in the shadows and decided to visit a museum._

* * *

The picture vanished and the Princesses looked at Misty shocked. There sister was really a street cat. But what is the cost?

**Karia: "What did Kitty give you?"**

**Misty: "She gave me 20 claws and 100 gold coins. Here."**

Misty showed them the last 10 claws of Kitty in a bag. The sisters understood that maybe the other 10 were in a potion which created the cloud that made the howl kingdom forget that Kitty was a princess.

**Kamilla: "What does Kitty have to do to break this spell?"**

**Misty: "She has to make Puss fall in love with her and sacrifice his life just to save her. Then they can be together forever. Right now she is started her 1****st**** day and she has 7 day's left. Once the moon rises on the 7****th**** day and Puss still hasn't sacrificed his life for her ore shows any real interest he will ignore her for the rest of his natural life and Kitty will belong to me."**

**Karenna: "No you can't. She is our sister."**

**Misty: "That is the deal signed by your sister."**

Kaya stayed quiet after this and thought threw her head how they could break the spell and get Kitty back into there family. She suddenly had a brilliant idea.

**Kaya: "Come girls. We have got work to do. Thank you for telling us where our sister ended up."**

**Misty: "No problem."**

The 6 sisters left the witches house. Katie, Kadie, Karia, Kamilla and Karenna looked at Kaya and asked for an explanation. She just grinned and walked to the tallest tower in town.

**Kamilla: "Ok Kaya. What is the plan?"**

**Kaya: "Easy. We have to make sure this Puss in Boot's guy falls in love with our sister Kitty and sacrifices himself. That way we will have our sister back. Now here is the plan…"**

Kaya got out the howl towns plan and she marked a few areas blue and some red. She had a excellent plan. First they had to make this street cat fall in love with their sister. That way when he is truly devoted to her he will do anything for her. And then they were forced to bring their sister into remote danger from which Puss saves her and loves her even more.

Then the spell would be broken finally.

After everything was set out they raced back home and went to bed just as the sun roes.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "How are the sisters going to help Kitty? Well it will be tricky. Please review. I own nobody."**


	6. Chapter 6: A romantic date

_**A romantic date without the crown**_

**Quanktumspirit: "I am so sorry that I left this story high and dry. But I had to much going on privately. But please don't stop reviewing. Written date: Friday 14****th**** September 2012."**

* * *

The 6 princesses all walked threw the street's and found there sister. She was walking along with the orange tom cat who was famously known under the name Puss in Boot's.

The Princesses changed into street clothes of maids and decided to create a flyer and make sure that it was a very romantic evening.

Once the flyer was done they handed it out in the street and some cat's agreed to help them create a romantic ball.

They started of with setting up a lovely romance dinner, then they created a simple and small rowing boat to take Puss and Kitty out. Last they planned on sinking the boat so that Puss would save her.

**Karia: "Wow. We did good. Let's only hope Puss and Kitty come this way."**

**Kaya: "I am sure they will. Don't worry. Oh everybody on there places."**

Kaya spotted as Puss showed her a few of his favourite places where he loved to go. And one of them was a hill with the most beautiful tree's in there how'll country. The sisters have set up there a picnic with a red love letter faking Puss hand writing.

**Puss: "And this hill has the most wonderful view of the howl of San Ricardo and a perfect sun rise ore set."**

**Kitty: "Wow..."**

**Puss: "I know. Maybe later this evening we could come back up here."**

**Kitty: "Not that. That is so sweet of you Puss. What a lovely surprise."**

Puss looked a bit confused at the candle light dinner set up for somebody. Puss looked confused around the place, but couldn't find anybody who might have left it there.

**Puss: "That is strange..."**

**Kitty: "You are so sweet. Shall we feast?"**

**Puss: "If you want to Kitty..."**

Puss and Kitty finished the Picnic and were in a even better mood. In fact Kitty weirdly felt the urge to make love to Puss... Puss felt the same way back, but didn't want to force her into anything.

So he took it slowly and started by stroking Kitty and kissing her on the lip's. Kitty was astonished by the amount of romance Puss could show her, by just stroking and kissing her.

**Kitty: "Um... Puss..." **

**Puss: "Yes seniorita?" **

**Kitty: "C... can you make love to me... properly?"**

**Puss: "You mean... the mating season thing?"**

**Kitty: "Y... yes..."**

**Puss: "Are you sure? You will never get your virginity back..."**

**Kitty: "Please Puss... If you do love me like you say... please do it with me..."**

**Puss: "Ok. But don't say that I didn't warn you."**

Puss pulled Kitty closer to himself and kissed her so passionate Kitty thought she was going to melt, then they both striped out of there clothes and Kitty lay very close to Puss stroking over his mate. Puss heart was racing. He did wanted to make love to Kitty since she was the only cat he truly loved with his howl heart. So they both did and then slept.

* * *

Back in a hide out Misty saw everything and was fuming with anger that Kitty managed to win Puss heart over so fast. And it was only her 3rd day ore something like that.

**Misty: "Well not whiles I am around. Kitty will belong with me forever. Alexander will be so disappointed in his daughter that he would beg on his hands and knees to be killed."**

Misty brew a potion that transformed her into the most strongest cat eve and a big monster. She left her hide out and went on a rampage around Kitty's hometown.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "I am running out of interest for this story. So sorry that this chapter is so short. Please review though so I won't give up on it."**_


	7. Chapter 7: The terror in the street

**The terror in the streets lead to breaking the spell**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry that I didn't carry on writing the story. But I am going to complete it. Please review. Written date: Friday 28**__**th**__** September 2012. Oh and I own Puss's brothers who are coming in this chapter to help them."**_

* * *

Misty transformed as the rampaging cat, entered San Ricardo and started attacking homes, statues and shop's. She burned and attacked any cat she could get her claws between.

* * *

Right now Puss and Kitty decided to go to a cat bar and have a drink of milk together. They have learned a lot from each other and Kitty was sure of it that Puss liked her as more then just a friend. So she wanted to hear it from his lips that he loved her.

Puss noticed that Kitty looked into the distance with a sad smile. Was it something he has done? He couldn't think of what.

**Puss: "Kitty are you ok?"**

**Kitty: "Yeah... I just had to think of my father... of what he is up to now..."**

**Puss: "If you want to we can visit him now. Do you know where he lives?"**

Quickly Kitty became scared that Puss would hate her that she has lied to him. But Puss just walked with her to the village and they noticed the rampaging monster.

**Puss and Kitty: "What the hell is going on here?"**

**Kitty whispers: "Oh no... Misty?"**

Kitty recognised the monster as the cat that helped her win Puss's heart over. Quickly as a flash Kitty and Puss drew swords and started fighting against Misty. But she grinned and then grabbed her own sword and fought against them two. But suddenly Puss ended up with a massive cut wound on his arm and he glared mad at the monster.

**Misty monster: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Kitty. I knew you could do it."**

**Puss: "Hu?"**

**?: "Not so fast Misty."**

**Puss and Kitty: "What the..."**

**Misty: "Oh what now?"**

Behind them came a orange furred cat, a white furred cat, a orange furred with white paws cat, a black furred cat, a white furred cat with black spots and last a orange furred cat with black spot's. Kitty recognised them immediately that it was her sister's.

**Kadie: "You are fighting the princesses now. Me Kadie, Kaya, Karia, Kamilla and Karenna. We will stand and fight till we die to protect our sister."**

**Kitty: "Wait. How did you guy's remembered?"**

**Kaya: "We saw a poisonous fume coming to the castle Kitty. We knew immediately that it was nothing good and then hold our breath's to stop whatever the fume was up to. And it turned out that it should erase our memory of you. But we didn't allow it."**

**Misty: "So you guy's remembered Kitty. Well that doesn't stop me in my plan's to throw Kitty to her death with Puss-"**

**?: "Hold your horses Miss Monster. Not whiles we still draw breath and sword. Leave our brother out of this."**

**Misty: "Oh what now?"**

Puss saw 5 mail cat's, all with the same orange fur as him, the same green eyes and swords and a glare that could frees Sateen.

**Puss and Misty at the same time: "Who are you?"**

**Puss: "And what have you guy's got to do with any of this?"**

**Unknown orange cat number one: "We are **(Pointing to each individual orange cat)**: Peter, Paul, Pare, Papillary and me Panama. We are defenders of the right. To free this world of vermin's like you Misty and to defend the helpless."**

**Papillary: "We knew that our brother might end up in trouble. So we spied on him to make sure he is well and so on and so forth."**

**Puss: "Wow... thank you."**

**Misty: "Can we cut the chase now- YEAW!"**

Puss and his brother's didn't need asking twice and they fought against Misty really well. There was not a move wrong. And with the last blow Misty jumped taking Kaya hostage of a cliff.

**Misty: "You will never take me alive suckers-"**

But just as Misty jumped Pare jumped too and caught Kaya then carefully lowering her to the ground. Both of there faces grew red and Puss and his brother's only saw red in front of there eyes. They had no respect for Misty at all and each drew there sword and started fighting. And after fighting for 2 minuets Misty jumped of the cliff taking Puss with her.

**Pataki, Pam, Peter, Paul, Pare, Papillary, Panama, Katie, Kadie, Kaya, Karia, Kamilla, Karenna and Kitty at the same time: "PUSS!"**

**Misty: "I will have my revenge for once and for all. You will never take me alive."**

Puss shivered with fear and he and Misty screamed as they were thrown off the bridge. King Alexander road up with his coach and hugged his daughters in fear. But suddenly Paul grabbed the rob with his brothers and threw it over the other side and tied it to the pedals of the cliff.

**King Alexander: "Oh my daughters what are you all doing out here? And you Kitty? Why are you wearing that ragged dress? And who are the gentlemen?"**

**Papillary: "We are the brother's of Puss who right now is over the bridge with one of our other brother's Paul. Hu?"**

The rope was tugged 3 times and everybody yanked Paul back up... he seemed to be heavier then usual... and just as he was back up he had Misty and Puss. They threw her on the save side of the cliff. They then grinned and lowered themselves back down.

**Puss: "Here is the lady your highness and down there is something interesting hidden in a cave."**

**Misty: "How did you know of the cave Puss?"**

**Puss: "Where better to hide your treasures Misty?"**

**Pam: "You mean the legendary Aladdin cave from our bedtime story's? Wow."**

**Puss: "It seams so. Come."**

* * *

Everybody walked a flight of stairs down that were at the side of the cliff and entered the cave where Misty had her hide out. And really... there were a lot of gold, diamonds and treasures scattered around the place. The King was overjoyed and allowed each of Puss's brothers and himself to chose one item to take home. But nobody removed anything.

**King Alexander: "Why don't you guy's want a reward for what you guy's went threw? You deserve it."**

**Puss and his brother's: "Um... because..."**

The Princesses each gleamed with happiness and walked up to them and hugged there lover. All the brothers blushed just as much... but suddenly Puss was confused about something.

**Puss: "Wait... so you Kitty are actually Princess Kitty? One of the daughters of King Alexander?"**

**Kitty: "Yes... sorry Puss... but I really wanted to be with you..."**

**King Alexander: "You know I was confused myself Kitty as your sister's were worried all the time you were away. I didn't even know why."**

**Misty: "I was supposed to create a fume that made everybody forget about Kitty and it worked for a while. As long as Kitty didn't tell you Puss who she truly was, but her sisters still remembered her."**

**Katie: "That explains why everything that our sister made, every portrait of her, every written document and so on was destroyed ore removed... oh are they all back?"**

**Misty: "Yes. Everything has been restored Katie. To the original statues."**

**Kitty: "Oh..."**

Kitty's heart dropped down... because she was sure now that the poison was out of the world that she and Puss weren't even allowed to be together any more. Suddenly King Alexander had a brilliant idea and whispered something to his daughters. They all gleamed with happiness and walked each up to Puss's brother's. They all blushed confused as each Princess gave them a passionate kiss of love.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Well the spell has been broken and everything is back to it's original... ore has it? Please review. I just need to write one more chapter then this story is finally finished."**_


	8. Chapter 8: A decision has been made

**A decision has been made**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: 4**__**th**__** November 2012."**_

* * *

The princesses really liked Puss's brother's. All 7 princesses learned a lot from Puss's 6 brother's and himself. The more time they spent together the more the Princesses felt at home with the boy's.

One day King Alexander called all 7 brother's together to discuss something very important.

**King Alexander: "Welcome. I would like to ask you 7 a important question. 1. Do you like it here? Could you see living in this country for all eternity?"**

**Peter: "Yeah I think so. We 6 have been on a long search to find the home where we belong. And this country really need's a lot of help."**

**Paul: "I agree, you need somebody who can sort your tax problems out, somebody to lead the army to defend the country, another to guard the royal jewels and so on. We could help you with them."**

**Pare: "Each of us individual have a splendid time with your daughter's. They are everything and more of she-cat's then we could have ever found anywhere else."**

**King Alexander: "Indeed. I also noticed they each have fallen in love with you guy's. So I would like to ask each of you to propose to my daughters and be married to them... is it ok? Do you guy's feel ready to have a long term relationship with them?"**

**Papillary: "You mean it sir? Even though we are not royalty?"**

**King Alexander: "Yes. I just want my girls to have there happy ever after. And you all have shown it more then enough times that you love them and they love you. I hope it is ok if I leave it to you all to become the next king's and queen's of this land."**

**All the brother's except Puss: "Yes your majesty."**

**Puss: "No your majesty."**

The room was dead silence and King Alexander looked over to Puss. His brother's were confused about this as well. Why wouldn't Puss want to marry Princess Kitty? He loves her. Ore are they all wrong. Puss just crossed his hands and looked straight at the King.

**King Alexander: "Excuse me Puss? I thought you loved Kitty? Ore are you just fooling around with her feelings and wait for the right moment to break her heart?"**

**Puss: "No, no, no. I would never harm her. I would rather kill myself then dare to hurt her feeling's. I love her."**

**Pare: "Then why don't you want to become the next king with us. If you love Kitty you would do her the honours."**

**Puss: "Your Majesty, do you know the reason why Kitty ran away from her home a few years ago and ended up on the street's?"**

**King Alexander: "She didn't ran of. She was here all the time."**

**Puss: "She wasn't. Even her sister's noticed something was up. I talked with Kitty a few month's ago as we all moved in here. And she told me that she didn't want the throne ore the kingdom. For her they feel like gold bar's and silver chains holding her in her cage. She wants to be free. To see the world and live happy without the burdened of a kingdom on her shoulders. And to be honest I can't live up from a robber, street cat and outlaw to suddenly become king. It is to much responsibility. I would rather leave as well."**

Everybody was silence at Puss's words. They were truly spoken from the heart. King Alexander studied Puss to see if he was lying to him, but no. Puss was being very serious and honest with him. The King side. Kitty was his favourite daughter of the lot. And to have her leave her home just broke his heart. But he had to agree to reassure there happiness.

**King Alexander: "I would like to talk with my daughter about this later on. Then we will make a decision. For now. Leave to your chambers."**

The boy's all bowed to there king and left to the chambers.

* * *

They grabbed Puss and pulled him into Panama's chamber and he closed the door.

**Peter: "Puss what was that all about?"**

**Puss: "It was the truth guy's. I can't run a kingdom. I am better at running then helping out. I am leaving as soon as the wedding's are over. And you can't stop me."**

Kitty entered there chambers to find Puss. She waved at the other cat's and Kitty noticed the boy's had a mad glare at her.

**Kitty: "Good evening boy's. What is going on?"**

**Pare: "Is it true Kitty?"**

**Kitty: "Is what true Pare?"**

**Papillary: "That you don't want to run this kingdom with your sister's instead you want to leave?"**

**Kitty: "Yes it is true. It is just to much work for us. And every day that we are here I can tell Puss is getting more uncomfortable. It is a big leap for him. Probably to big. From an outlaw to suddenly become king and ruling the lands he once robbed from? It will drive him mad. So I want to be happy with him and go wherever we feel more at home."**

**Panama: "Is it the same with you?"**

**Kitty: "Yes. I have been helping this country out ever since I was born. And I just don't want to be caged in anymore. I want to be free with my true love Puss. Please understand that guy's."**

**Pare: "Ok. We will tell the other's."**

All the cat's got together and Kitty's sisters were filled in with the information. Of course they were hurt by Kitty's and Puss's decision to leave. But they deserve there happy ever after just as much as they all do with Puss's brother's.

**Kamilla: "Ok. Good luck to the both of you."**

**Kitty: "thank you for understanding."**

Kitty and Puss each left once the wedding's were over between there brother's and sister's. On the evening after the wedding, Puss and Kitty packed there thing's together and left. All threw the land great celebrations were held to hope for a secure future for Kitty and Puss. They both road towards the west to approach great new adventures.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Finally finished. I freed Puss and Kitty because I thought they wouldn't do well to run a kingdom. Please review."**_


End file.
